


Not The One

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vision Tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one point Jarvis was everything. Invention, fellow inventor, friend, lover. But now he's gone. And Vision cannot take his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The One

Tony Stark was not weak. Tony Stark was not the type of person to ask for help, to go to someone when he needed it. He was a fighter, a survivor. 

But, that wasn't true. He needed help, he needed others to lean on. He once needed Edwin Jarvis. He at one time needed Obadiah Stane. He needed Pepper and Rhodey. But most importantly he needed Jarvis. And now he was gone. 

After the fight with Ultron he had decided against joining what was now known as the New Avengers. He couldn't. Not now, without Jarvis, without his anchor. Jarvis was everything. He was a fellow engineer, a friend...more than a friend. A vital piece of the puzzle that was Tony Stark's life. And without that piece the puzzle was incomplete. And Tony hadn't the slightest idea how to complete the broken puzzle. Even with Friday, it wasn't the same. Friday was not, and never could be Jarvis. She could never have his dry wit, his snide remarks, his caring nature. No matter how advanced she became she would never amount to everything that Jarvis was. 

She didn't know Tony. Didn't snark back at him. Didn't turn off the tools when he became distracted. Didn't cut off the electricity to the lab if he stood up too long. She couldn't discern his real happiness from his fake. She couldn't detect when he became overly stressed, when everything became too much for him to handle, when he needed to be calmed and reassured that everything was fine. That he wasn't going to die at any moment. She didn't know how to give him that pleasure with which the pain receded. 

And that's how he ended up kneeling in the lab, clutching his head in the hopes to stop the pounding. He couldn't breath, the air was too thick. It was hot, so very hot. Hot, and dry. His chest ached, the scar where he once had the arc reactor feeling as though it throbbed. He wanted to sleep. To sleep forever, never to feel this pain, this loneliness, again. It was unbearable. 

"God, Jarvis." He moaned, the name only seeming to bring more pain into his heart. His throat was raw from screaming, it felt like was bleeding. He hoped he choked on the blood. 

He had lost track of time by now. He could have been here for minutes, hours, days. He wouldn't have known. The pain was continuos, never ending. Maybe he went unconscious. Perhaps he really did fall asleep. All he knew was one moment he was alone, in silence, and the next...

"Mr.Stark, are you alright?"

Tony gasped and his hands fell away from his face. "Jar-"

But no, it wasn't Jarvis. There was no possible way for it to be Jarvis. He looked up to find the man, the thing, that had taken Jarvis from him. That very thing that now bared Jarvis' voice and knew nothing of the one from which he stole it.

"Get out." Tony whispered looking away from that thing which embodied everything that he had dreamed Jarvis would be, and now never could be.

"Mr.Stark you are having a panic attack. Please, allow me to assist-"

Tony flinched at the slightest touch to his shoulder. He looked up now. "You stole his voice Vision. Did you know that?"

Vision straightened, looking at Tony stoically. "I have seen videos. I have heard it."

"You stole him." Tony was looking down now. "You stole him and now he's gone. Dead. Never to come back. He gave himself to fix my mistakes. He probably knew what he was doing too." Tony inhaled shakily, fat drops of salt water falling to the concrete. "He's dead because of me."

Vision was quiet for a few moments. He slowly knelt in front of Tony. "I cannot claim to be Jarvis. As I cannot claim to be Ultron. But... I do feel him, or what I imagine to be him. He lingers in my consciousness. He is a part of me."

Tony looked up, eyelashes wet with tears. "You feel him?"

Vision nodded slightly. "I feel his great want to nurture and protect you. I feel his need to help you in any way you might need. I feel... his overpowering love for you. Mr.Stark, he loved you very much, with all his being no matter how meager. Did you know that?"

Tony felt fresh tears spring to his eyes. "I did." His voice wavered slightly. "And I loved him."

Vision was silent. He reached out slowly and took Tony's hand. "He wished very much to be able to touch you. To feel you. He longed to hold you in his arms. He..." Vision stopped speaking and stared at Tony. He glanced down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. "Allow me to help you Mr.Stark."

Tony looked away slightly. "You can't." He pulled his hand away. "No one can."

"He could." 

Tony's gaze snapped back to Vision. He opened his mouth to speak, but Vision leaned in and sealed his lips over Tony's, shutting him up. Tony brought his hands up to Vision's shoulders, meaning to push. He ended up pulling him closer, whining and feeling fresh tears flow down his cheeks. 

Vision pulled away from the kiss, placing his hands on Tony's waist. "Do you have what is required for intercourse?" 

Tony moaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut. Like this he could imagine it was Jarvis speaking to him, Jarvis holding him, Jarvis about to fuck him. 

"It's-We- Upstairs, not here." Tony stuttered. After losing Jarvis it had been unbearable to open certain draws and find evidence of their more private endeavors. Tony had slowly and surely transfers what he had into his bedroom upstairs. These days, none of it was used much. Only those days when Tony got desperate, rutting on the sheets with one hand behind his back to thrust a dildo in and out of him, biting the sheets that collected his moans, saliva, and tears. 

"Brace yourself Mr.Stark." Tony had little time to do such as Vision stood, bringing the man up with him. Tony gasped, wrapping his legs around Vision's waist and his arms around his neck. Vision had one arm around his waist and the other on his thigh. He began to walk out of the lab, carefully maneuvering them to reach Tony's room without incident. 

Vision placed Tony on the bed and then stood. Tony made a noise of protest, grabbing his arm and pulling Vision on top of him. Vision made no protest, kissing Tony back as the man tried desperately to forget, to erase the pain in his heart. 

When Vision leaned away a second time Tony allowed it. He shimmied out of his sweatpants and briefs and pulled his shirt over his head. Vision came back to him and placed the lube and a condom on the side. 

"How are you..." Tony gestured to Vision.

"Quite easily." Vision replied. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and he was as bare as Tony. "How would you like to proceed Mr.Stark?"

"I..." Tony took a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me. Can you do that?"

"Certainly." Vision replied. He reached for the lube.

"Wait." Tony said softly. He turned onto his knees, resting his head on his arms. It was a vulnerable position, and he honestly didn't feel quite comfortable in it. But he didn't want to see. He only wished to hear, to feel. 

Vision took the lube in hand and spread it liberally on his fingers and then put it to the side. He smoothed his dry hand down Tony's back, feeling the tense muscle. "Mr.Stark, Tony, please relax. I will not harm you."

Tony took a deep breath, feeling tears spring to his eyes. He forced himself to relax slowly, allowing Vision to gently push a finger into him. He groaned softly and fisted the sheets. 

Vision continued to rub at Tony's back, adding fingers slowly, stretching Tony until he was a panting, moaning mess. "Are you ready Mr.Stark?"

"God, please." Tony cried out, whining when Vision removed his fingers. Vision simply rolled on the condom beside him, using the extra lube to coat his dick. He didn't ask Tony again if he was ready, he simply pushed in, Tony moaning in pleasure.

"More, please, don't stop." Tony whispered, pleaded, pushing back.

Vision groaned softly. He began a slow, measured pace. He hardly made a sound, but Tony was loud enough for the both of them. He moaned, begged, cried out for more for anything. 

"Oh God, please I'm so close, please!" Tony was crying again, the sheets drenched with tears. Vision moved a hand down to his cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. 

"Yea, yea just like that!" Tony gasped. "I'm gunna come, fuck I'm gunna-" He stilled for a moment and then he was coming. "Jarvis, Jarvis!" He screamed the name, pleasure filling his veins. 

Vision moved through it, coming with a small grunt. He moved his hand away when Tony whined in discomfort. Tony panted and fell to lie flat as soon as Vision pulled out. 

"Jarvis that was-" Tony turned slightly and saw Vision. He closed his mouth and looked away. 

"Will you be alright Mr.Stark?" Vision asked softly.

"Please go."

So Vision did as asked and left. And Tony sat in his bed, put his head in his hands and cried. Because Jarvis was gone. Jarvis was dead. And Vision was not, and never could be, his Jarvis.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't like this one too much... But hey let me know what you think!


End file.
